Animalhead
Not too long ago my friend sent me the link to a YouTube channel called Animalhead. Apparently they were informed about it from their brother in Virginia and where he heard about it, well, I don't know. However, I felt the need to discuss this particular YouTuber because the content in the uploaded videos raises a lot of questions as to who this person is and why they're posting these clips. In summary, I will describe what this channel is like in a nutshell: The videos range between ten to thirty seconds, the maximum being one minute, and throughout the recordings are harsh distortions, broken footage and an overall disturbing, melancholic vibe that gets under one's skin. But what makes the YouTube account chilling is the fact that it's composed of jumbled up codes, messages and multiple occurrences of a girl's name... Aimee. For example, the description of the channel reads, "I'm sorry, Aimee. I will find a meaning." Of course, this is translated from Morse code and similar sentences and references of her name reappear. So, the first question going into all of this is, "Who is Aimee?" I'll go into details later about theories surrounding this name, but for now I have composed a list with links to the videos and their titles describing each one so far, as this YouTube user seems to be active. Compliance: This is the first video, and it is black and white footage of a kitchen while a creepy and unsettling piano song plays in the background. The camera is on top of a table and at the eight second mark, a female wearing a white fox mask appears. She opens the cabinets in the kitchen area in search of -- something -- and eventually vanishes into the shadows of the room. The video clip turns off and for a solid two minutes the music continues playing. The description of this video, translated from Morse code, reads, "Fox Girl." -... .- -.-. --- -. / -. / . --. --. ... (Bacon & Eggs): In this short video, twenty five seconds to be exact, the camera cuts to various different houses in a neighborhood. Eventually it cuts to a blue screen and abruptly stops. Now, I know what you must be thinking: How is this weird? Well, it's the video description that makes it feel off, for it, too, is translated from Morse code and says, "There was only one house the Fox Girl was in. Pick one." It is also worth noting that bacon and eggs is slang for 'breaking and entering.' eShay Isyay otNay Ayay ineSway: The title of this video is pig Latin for "She is not a swine" and it's not really footage like the previous two clips, but more so a text message which repeats numerous times "You are a filthy swine" before an image of Porky Pig with hollow eyes appears the screen. It's also worth mentioning that this particular version of the Looney Tunes character is from the Super Nintendo video game Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday, which also reappears frequently through this channel. The pig Latin message concludes with the name Aimee flashing briefly on the screen. emtcejertonod (Do not reject me): This clip features a girl facing the side of a white house while a menacing, dark voice says: I am going to wear you, I will take you out and feel worn. Do not reject me, do not squirm, you are nice against my flesh. You can make me feel whole again. You are a beautiful thing. Do not, I will make you my home. Do not use me, do not use me, I will use you, I will make you my own. This can be your home: The camera recording shows a metal door with a bar across it. In the background is what sounds like a woman or a girl repeating the same line "her loves me" over and over again. - .... .. ... / .. ... / .... . .-. / .-.. .- ... - / ...- .. -.. . --- (Her last video): This is what looks to be old VHS footage of a garden. Halfway through the clip, a demonic sounding voice can be heard speaking, but the words can barely be heard. The video cuts to the same scene from the Do Not Reject Me video and depicts the same girl standing in front of a white house before an absent-eyed Porky Pig flashes for a brief second. not a witch: Footage of a lake can be witnessed on a cloudy day. Eventually the distortions of the video take over and its filming cuts to a blue screen. MVVII : A woman stands in front of a mirror. She brushes her hair and it is revealed in the reflection that she is wearing some sort of doll mask. It appears as though she is arguing with the mirror; however, this is hard to tell due to the fact only eerie music can be heard. Before the footage cuts out, a message appears. The sentence is hard to read because certain fragments have been whited out, but the remaining words read: This footage is from 2007 (...) I need to find her (...) floating (...) grow (...) another copy of a copy (...) I am so sorry. This is dedicated to Aimee. (...) doesn't like to come around anymore. -- Documentation: BDD." '' Nassau Co: A farmhouse is seen for forty-five seconds. Nothing really happens, but one can hear the sound of a motor and harsh laughing off camera. Walk-through 1 and walk-though 2: the last two videos as of now are two, glitchy video game walk-throughs of Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday. Throughout the rushed game tutorials are splices of video footage of someone entering a home and recording different rooms and hallways. At the end of walk-through 2, a mirror selfie of a girl appears. Her face cannot be seen and it looks as though the purpose of the picture is to be flirty, because she is not wearing any pants. Between the distortions of the video and game glitches, a sentence appears. It reads: ''"This is not Aimee, but it looks like her." Now that I have given you a full description of what this YouTube user is like, I will explain to you my theories. My friend believes this is the work of a serial killer; however, I'm very skeptical about that. I mean, it is ''possible this YouTuber could be a murderer given the footage of the lake and the garden video title "This is her last video." That, and the terrifying voice talking about how they want to wear someone. But I honestly think this is channel is operated by someone who is obsessed with a girl named Aimee, so much so that they are trying to convey a ginormous message to her in video format. Or maybe Aimee is someone's lover who died and this is their way of expressing how they feel. Finally, this person could be a crazed stalker. Nevertheless, there are still some things for which I don't have a solid explanation for, such as: Who is the Fox Girl? Why is the video game Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday featured so much? Who is the woman in the doll mask? And most importantly... who is Aimee? A theory from user SOURCECODE01 states that the "not a witch" video is very clearly a reference to the way that they used to test witches during the trials. If they floated on water or swam then they were a witch, but if they sunk to the bottom and drowned then they weren't a witch. Still dead, regardless. So, could it be the lake in this footage is home to some actual accused of witchcraft, or a body? If the later is true, then perhaps this corresponds with my friend's belief and there is a body that has been dumped in the lake. The same user who theorized this has also informed that another video was uploaded since this article was published. The footage is called Category 4 and is a CNN news report covering the now disbanded hurricane Matthew which terrorized the East Coast of the United States in October, 2016. The news report is of the storm making landfall in Florida; however, it's heavily tampered with. It's interesting to note at the one minute and seven second mark in the video, the weatherman says "Nassau County" and report starts to really distort, repeating this the same location over and over again. As previously mentioned before, a clip uploaded weeks before the hurricane report called Nassau Co was published. Upon doing research, I discovered that Nassau County is, in fact, a real place in Florida. So, what is the importance of this particular location? It also says in the Category 4 upload that "The replacement has not surfaced" in the video description. Hurricane Matthew caused a great deal of flooding in the Southern parts of the US and there were reports of caskets rising from the cemetery and floating away in Chesapeake, Virginia. When the CNN report was uploaded to Animalhead's channel, Matthew had already passed and it even says this in the video. So, if these videos are shot in Nassau County, Florida and this particular lake holds a corpse, is this YouTuber trying to tell us that the storm didn't cause a body to rise? If so, how do they ''know it didn't surface? Then again, this is all simply speculation based off one user's theory and my own. There's a plethora of reasons as to why this person filmed a lake. But let's discuss the garden area witnessed in the "This is her last video" upload. I mean, the title of the video does bring up a lot of suspicion and maybe this is where a corpse has been laid to rest. Maybe Animalhead is trying to say Matthew didn't unearth a body from this particular spot. Here is some things to take into a consideration: * As mentioned before, there's a body in the lake. * There's a body in the garden. * There is more than one body and the YouTuber is showing us two separate places. * Finally, there's one body and parts of it are in the lake AND in the garden. If he is killer, then maybe this is his arrogance speaking. Perhaps uploading the hurricane coverage was a way of laughing in not only our faces, but mother nature's as well. In addition to the body speculations, user Broitsaprankbro has informed me that a new video titled follow the light has been uploaded to Animalhead's channel. I checked and noticed that along with this upload is another video which is rather similar called peels on. The content in both these recordings features what looks like a VHS recording of a sleeping (or drugged) woman along with flickering lamps. I have no idea who this female is or why she is shown, but something tells me it could be Aimee judging from an incoherent jumble of letters and words which quickly flashes on the screen in 'follow the light.' When one spaces the sentences properly, the text clearly reads: "Dear Aimee, it has come to my attention that you don't want to the replaced, because of every failed attempt to find some kind of way to make everything seem right. So this is what I am going to do, I am going to keep trying to make you see me and I remember when we use to see each other, well, you never saw me. I suppose it was something kind of one sided." (...) "I have counted the hair on your head, I have seen, you would like me and the cakes I 've baked. They are yummy. I can never find just one of you. Documentation: DID. PS the other parts of me are still searching. PSS don't listen to him. PSS whatever." I couldn't tell you what this means, but it's clear that Animalhead feels deeply for Aimee. I mean, yes, the entire channel seems to reference her numerous times as stated before; however, this letter is really the first time this mysterious female been directly mention in such length. So, why film a video of this woman and address the name Aimee directly? Then again, I could be wrong and any of the women who appear in this channel could be her. More so, Aimee very well might not even be visibly seen. It's also worth mentioning that a YouTube user who goes by Inugami San commented on one of the videos asking Animalhead if he loved her. The reply to this question simply reads, "We use to play together as kids.﻿" --- update --- Since I last updated this page, Animal (that's what I'm going to call this YouTuber from now on) has uploaded more videos. Here is a list of his latest videos and their descriptions: February 6th 2002: Here we are presented with a clip of what looks like a group of people. There identities are unknown because they are shadowed out. It worth noting that a woman moaning in pain is hurt in the background and the YouTube clip ends with someone saying "There was an altercation" over and over again. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() (Parenthesis): In this clip, the camera descends down some stairs in a house and enters what is presumably a basement and simply just the lower area of the home. We see an eerier statue of a dog, pipes and tubes, a telephone and the word "search." A now deleted commented said that it appears someone is hiding in the shadows at the 0:18 mark. The video ends with various text blocks and weird symbols moving around quickly. இ๑இ๑இ๑இ๑இ๑இ (spirals): The only thing in this recording is a flooded river while we see the shadow of the cameraman in the murky water. rummyworms: A fetal pig is being dissecting, the footage appears to have been shot using a old camcorder. ░░░░░ a͓͖̖͙̓n͐́̏ͨͪͦ҉̪̠a̶͚͎͒͛̈́̏ ("Ana"): This video honestly disturbed me. It shows a figure standing menacingly behind a shower curtain. They peek out around it to show an unsettling anime doll mask. Eighteen seconds in, it is revealed the Japanese character face is actually resting on top of the person's head, while it's revealed they are wearing the white fox mask. In the distorted background music, a voice can be heard saying "the sun has already set." [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RzBsJYRjw0 yppah ton er'uoy taht em ot smees ti (backwards: It seems to me that you're not happy):] This clip shows furniture in a room missing a wall. Eventually there is a high robotic screeching and a mirror selfie of a man is displayed. His face is cropped out and video footage of a highway is seen shortly afterwards. ..-. ..- .--- ..- / -- --- - --- / ... .- -. (FUJU MOTO SAN): The entire clip is a blue screen with a distorted, and rather terrifying, version of David Bowie's Crystal Japan playing. 9|21: There is a voice over of someone chanting "We all hold hands and say we are thankful, we count our blessings and devour our sins. Do not fret, do not reject... for the sun has already set." The video depicts autumn leaves against a setting sun. The footage cuts to nighttime and records through a window of what appears to be a girl's room. We see the man in the white fox slam the bedroom door as a girl is hunched over crying. 98038509438092302357894292904023: An old VHS clip of a wooded area where the camera shows a trash bag filled with -- something. I have noticed that Animal tends responds to comments on his channel. About a month ago, an account holder on YouTube pleaded for Animal to get help and this was their response: "THANK YOU for your comment and meaningful words of waterfalls that pour like a river I'm drowning in and you should really look into how the sky is blue some days and grey the next. Night falls. The sun always sets. I look into the clock. Nine of them. Twenty one rocks. They mark the place where her and I use to walk and sometimes I can hear him tell us that we should be there. Slipping. And I've seen the world for what it is, petty little pebble...full of worry. A tear for a tear and a tooth for a tooth. And she wants to escape her mind and he wants to keep her put in the tower. Maybe if she lets down her hair I can climb and be the one who says the morning bells have already rung. Do you hear them ringing? Anyway, thank you again. Be sure to like and subscribe. PS I'm not the fox. PSS I'm one of three. PSSS... I'm caught in a snare, a dare.﻿" Sic Given the information and links I have just presented, there are two new theories I have come to surrounding the Animalhead channel. One of them being that a girl has been kidnapped against her will and is being used to replicate someone that Animal has killed. This person would be Aimee, for whom we have absolutely no idea who or where she is. A friend of mine believes the girl wearing the fox mask in an earlier video is the same one sobbing and could very well be someone who suffers from Stockholm syndrome. Finally, that there is more than one person behind this channel. Judging from the comment I posted above, Animal says "I'm caught in a snare, a dare." What could they mean by a dare? Is this just the ramblings of a mad man, or is this entire YouTube account is a tag team of people involved in some sort of crime? One person on Reddit claims this is an ARG (alternate reality game) which, honestly, is a viable theory. But let's pretend this theory is true. If Animal is an ARG, what is the story this channel is trying to convey? Nothing is exactly clear or leads to the idea of a fictional plot. And it's interesting to note the videos on this channel are presented in various different styles and approaches. If anything, you could say the person (or people) behind Animalhead are just doing this to be creepy. But I honestly feel there is something deeper to this channel; a meaning which hasn't surfaced or came to light, and newly uploaded video on Animalhead suggests there is something more sinister at play. In the most recent video entitled foxt rot, there is a red and black background flashing violently with the Russian word for "Fox" jumping around. Warning: If you are prone to seizures, do not watch this video. In the background is a strange piano with someone growling. Occasionally the name 'Aimee' appears and at the seventeen second mark, the clip cuts to an old VHS recording of a woman sitting on a couch. She has a dark grimace on her face and, I didn't notice this until my friend pointed it out, but the woman is an amputee missing her right hand. In the description is a binary message which translates to: "She hasn't seen you in a while and she doesn't care." This is what makes me believe this isn't an ARG and, if it is, here is some questions I have: # Who is this woman? # Where was this footage found? # Why is she missing a hand? And if this isn't an alternate reality game, how is this woman related to this mysterious Aimee? Is the woman her mother? Sister? Cousin? I hate to think about it, but I have a disturbing theory. What if this is a serial killer who abducts various women over a period of time and keeps them held hostage until they develop Stockholm Syndrome? The messages in these clips have included talk about "replacements" and it makes me wonder... what if all these girls are Aimee? What if Animal use to admire someone named Aimee and has killed her off? What if each female is a failed attempt to duplicate his first love? And the moment they don't act or remind him of her, he kills them off? The channel suggests this has been going on since 2002 and the Foxt Rot video only leads me to assume this dates back to the early 90s. If my theory is solid, maybe the girl in the Fox mask is his latest victim. A new "Aimee." Before the amputee video was uploaded, Animal posted a clip called темные комнаты (English translation: Dark Rooms). Up until the twenty-seven second point, the camera slowly approaches a filthy door. After this, the video cuts to a hallway where the Fox Girl can be seen entering one door and coming out another. What's strange is the room she enters and the room she comes out of are across the hall from each other. Eventually she heads down the hall and attempts to take a crucifix down off the wall before finally entering through another door. Beyond this point, the video glitches and remains still. I have no idea who she is and I really this is just an ARG. That's all I have for now, I will update this page after closely examining this channel in more depth. --- update --- Two new videos have been uploaded to Animal's YouTube channel. ♠ (spade): This is an unsettling clip of a man (or woman) in a black body suit spider walking while wearing this disturbing Mardi Gras mask. There are a couple cut away scenes depicting a pair of legs being dragged away off camera and tally marks which count to the number forty-four, but eventually cross through the last four lines and become forty-five. This video is not only terrifying, but raises a new question. See, I've theorized before that maybe this is the work of a serial killer abducting women and perhaps the numbers are displaying the murderer's victim count. And I can only assume the legs belong to that of someone else he/she may have abducted; however, the appendages and feet appear to be male. So, this sort of throws off the idea that this person strictly seeks after one gender. Furthermore, it makes me question exactly what this murderer's modus operandi is. Also, what are they trying to show us? The next video takes us through an old, decaying house in the middle of nowhere. The person recording enters through the front door and goes down into what I figure is the basement. It's then we are shown a door with a sign that reads "Candy Room" and a close-up of lock goes in and out of distorting before the video freezes. Before glitching up and ending, one can hear a muffled voice say through cacophony, "We've been talking to a lot of suspects (...) We don't know who is doing it." Now, a friend of mine has a theory about this YouTuber since I sent him the link to this video. He believes that Animalhead could be holding someone captive in the isolated house behind the locked door. At around the 0:48 second mark, a cluster of words flash quickly. When arranged into a sentence, it reads: "THE DOOR BEHIND THIS DOOR IS WHERE WE KEEP HER." Keep who, exactly? Aimee? It's also interesting to note that out of all the cryptic messages throughout this channel, this is the first time Animal has directly addressed themselves as "We." This leads me to believe that there is in fact more than one person behind all of this. But the questions I keep asking myself are: What is the point of all this? Why does this YouTube account exist? Who are these people? -- update -- I recently checked Animal's account and I noticed the channel description changed. It now reads: "and those who could see through the window knew the consequences, but refused to close their eyes." - FOXTROT (2/18/15/1/4/3/1/19). Beneath this quote is a message in Morse code which translates to: "We are not your fucking campfire. We are not your roasted marsh mellows. We are the ones who document. And we will bring her justice. Because she is one and one is all. We will continue the legacy. Pass this on. Pass this on. We didn't select the martyr." Interesting enough, three new videos have been uploaded. One called ａｄｈｅｒｅｎｃｅ (broadcast 111) shows the word "Fox Trot" with a serious of numbers flashing around in a disarray as a voice states the numbers, "1 9 13 5 5 9 19 8 5 18 5 20 8 9 19 8 5 18 2 15 24 1 9 13 5 5 18 15 20 6 15 24 20 18 15 20." A male body lying on the floor can be seen briefly before it cuts to a video clip of some street. In this video's description (translated from Morse code) is each letter of the alphabet associated with a number in that order. For example, A is 1, B is 2, C is 3, and so forth. If one applies this to numbers spoken, it spells out the message: 'AIMEE IS HERE THIS HER BOX AIMEE ROT FOX TROT.' I'm not exactly sure what this means. The next upload is called seek, where the person holding the camera walks through a wooded area in broad daylight. They are stalked by a masked person whose appearance causes the camera to violently glitch. Eventually we see the figure teleport directly in front of the recording device as harsh static interference cuts to a bloody creek. Finally, the latest upload video, is possibly the most sinister one to date. It is entitled bedtime story. ''The recording depicts a man contorting violently on what appears be a screened-in back porch. He looks directly into the camera as it goes in and out of focus before heading into the house. The person recording surreptitiously films the man through a window. He continues to contort manically before it's revealed he is wearing the fox mask. He leaves the kitchen and comes back out of the house. This man looks enraged, almost demonic, as he glares deeply at the cameraman. Form shadows give him almost an otherworldly appearance -- Hell, to be exact -- and the person recording runs away quickly. I believe what makes this video feel truly diabolical is the fact that there is a deep voice reciting what sounds like a sordid, children's tale. This is how it goes: "''There once was a white fox who lived with his mother in the woods. One day, he asked the mother fox if he could go out to play. "Of course," she replied. "Just be back before dark." And so the innocent, white fox ventured into the woods, where he played with the deer and the birds and the rabbits. Everything... everything was peaceful. But before the white fox knew it, the sun had already set (the sun has already set) and he came face to face with the red fox. '' ''The red fox asked the white fox, "Are you afraid to see the truth?" '' ''"What truth?" The white fox asked. '' ''The red fox smiled and said, "The truth is in the trees, the dirt and water; it has always been there inside of you wanting to escape. And no matter where you run, no matter where you hide, it will take over." Evil was born, evil was born, evil... was born. And so the white fox stepped through the window between the night and the day, and brought with him the red fox. Both the same, both a reflection, both simply tainted. And they ate rabbits, and they ate birds and they ate deer. They counted their blessings and devoured their sins; they did not regret or fret... for the sun had already set. (It is nine twenty-one.)" I am going to be very honest, I have no idea what any of this means; however, I can say that it makes me feel absolutely uneasy. At this point, there is no telling what this YouTube channel is about." User NeonRex left a theory stating: "He/She/Them? Have made a new video titled nothingleft. Shows a fire in the distance, while a noise is heard in the background. A morse code flashes across the screen saying "This had to be done aaa It was necessary Evil aaa"... This is getting quite interesting. If he is a serial killer he has burned down his lair? To dispose of evidence? Or maybe it's one of the houses featured before on other videos. Someone look into this." Category:Computers and Internet Category:Mental Illness Category:Videos Category:Theory